How to Piss off an Uchiha
by Rory-Chan26
Summary: There are many things in this world that anger me. The top of the list is Haruno Sakura. With her soft pink hair, bright green eyes, her strength and brains and what not. It angers me how she can constantly find ways to torture me. In both good and bad wa
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Her'es another fic that I've been just dying to put out here so ta dah! Also, in this, the chunin exams have not happened yet, they are fourteen, not twelve, and sasuke has'nt left for Oro yet. Well, here goes!**

**How to Piss off an Uchiha**

**Chapter 1: Annoy the Crap out of Me**

"Sasuke kun! Do you think maybe we could go out tonight? You know, for a team bonding thing even?"

"No"

"But why not?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Sakura-chan I'll go with you!"

"This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it BAKA!" Bam! Sakura's fist collided with naruto's cheek.

The three genin were walking to Ichiraku, like they always did after a hard day of training. And, like always, Sakura attempts to get her beloved Sasuke to go out with her, failing miserably. This is how almost every day went for Team Seven. Wake up, train, Ichiraku Ramen, then go home. Occasionally, there would be a mission instead of training, but it was a slow time of year, so it was mostly training each day. Naruto's just lucky that he heals fast, otherwise he'd have many bruises from sakura's abusiveness.

**SAKURA POV**

Not again! This is ridiculous! How many times is he going to say no? Maybe he's right, maybe I'm just too much of a bother to pay any attention to.

**'Don't talk like that! You make it sound like you agree with him, that we're weak!' sakura's inner said.**

'Well sometimes he's right.'

**'No way! keep trying! You'll never get him unless you keep trying!'**

'Fine, fine. You're right I guess.'

**'That's the spirit!'**

**END SAKURA POV**

"Sasuke-kun are you sure you don't want to-" sakura said, but she was cut off.

"Yes."

"You really don't want to-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke kun say something besides 'Hn'."

"You're so annoying. I'm going home." He stood up from his stool, and turned down the road towards the Uchiha compound.

"No wait Sasuke-kun!" She reached out to grab his shirt sleeve.

He turned on her, glaring. "Sakura, leave me alone. You're a waste of space. You can't fight, you can't heal, all you do is run and hide. Why would I want to go out with someone like you?"

She almost started crying right there.

_He's right. Oh God he's right! I am useless! Even Ino is better than me!_

"Yeah, I guess you're right Sasuke-kun. Maybe next time then." the smile returned to her face, any trace of sadness completely gone.

**SASUKE POV**

God that girl is so annoying! Why does she always fawn over me like she's some kind of dog and I'm a peice of meat? It drives me insane to no end. Plus, she's always happy. She never had any problems in her life, her family is alive, she gets everything she wants, she has no reason to cry. So why does she do it all the time? To get attention from people? Well she won't get my attention. Unless I'm telling her to piss off, then I don't even speak to her. She makes me so mad!

Not that I show it. Because Uchiha's do not show emotion. At all.

When I get to my door, there's something on the step.

Its a box. It reads, "Sorry for being annoying Sasuke-kun! I got you some tea! Maybe we can share it sometime! *heart* Sakura.

Tch. Annoying.

I throw it away, and walk into my house. I made sure to lock the door and shut ALL the windows. There are too many psychotics in this village.

**END SASUKE POV**

Sakura watched him throw away her gift, just like all the others. She wiped a tear away from her face, and started to walk home. Sasuke watched her from the highest window in his house. She looked so pitiful, It almost made him feel sorry for her. But when you have as many problems as him, why should he feel sorry for someone who had no problems at all?

That's it. She thought.

I give up. I'm giving up on Sasuke for good. I can't deal with this stress, I already have too much going on in my life right now.

When she got home, she pushed the button that played back her messages on her phone. Ino Called. She guessed she'd call back, so not to be rude.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino."

"Forehead Hey!"

"What did you call me for?"

"What? Friends can't call eachother just to talk?"

"We're friends?"

"Yes silly, we're best friends forever again since I gave up on Sasuke."

"Well I guess that makes two of us."

"What?! You gave up on Sasuke?!"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Because I realized that he'll never notice me so what's the point in trying?"

"OH no darling. You're coming over RIGHT NOW. I'm going to give you some help. You're the reason I gave up on him, so we could both get a guy, I've got shika wrapped around my finger now, and you're not going to give up!"

"But Ino-"

"See you in twenty!"

CLICK!

"Oh boy." Sakura said. She threw on a black t-shirt and jeans and walked out the door towards Ino's house. Maybe ino's "Advice" will help. She's already tried everything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how'd you like it? This is only the beginning so if this chapter was boring don't worry it will get much better. Ino has a very colorful imagination so be prepared!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are purple(not blue!) I don't own Naruto, now you can't sue!**

**haha i got that from a fellow writer!**

_**How to Piss off an Uchiha**_

_**Chapter 2: Change without telling me**_

Sakura walked up to Ino's doorstep, thinking to herself just how she found herself in these situations. Ino never let her get in a word edgewise when they talked. It pissed her off. Why couldn't she just stand up to Ino and say "Ino I'm tired of you-

"Hey, Ino" she said. So much for standing up.

"Forehead-chan! Come in, come in!" Ino opened the door wide, and gestured her hand toward the living room like a concierge at a hotel. Sakura edged into the living room, taking in how the place had changed since she had last been there. The furniture before had been replaced by blue couches, and the carpet was white. There were dark cherry wood side tables and a glass coffe table that sat in the middle of the living room in between the couches. The big, flat screen tv sat in the open wardrobe on the left wall.

"You like it?" ino asked.

"Yeah its nice" sakura said, still taking in the whole room.

"Come on, we're going to my room." ino grinned evilly.

"O-ok."

They walked up the white carpeted steps and turned a corner. Sakura was faced with the most horrifying moment of her life. Ino's room. There were girly things everywhere. The bed had a canopy that was lacy and see-through. The floor was perfectly clean. All over the dressers there were things like makeup, clothes, hair gels, brushes, perfume, more clothes...

"Jeez Ino, do you use all of this every day?" Sakura smirked.

"No only most of it." Ino shrugged.

"Well, so what are we going to do? You said you could help me." sakura looked at ino with curiousity.

"Okay, first things first. Sakura, do you remember how you used to dress? Before we met Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked. "I'm sorry I lost you at "Sakura." You said my name!" sakura was almost reduced to tears.

"Well of course, silly, just because we were enemies before doesn't mean I still have to always call you by your nickname." Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding I heard what you said. Yes I remember what I used to wear. Why?"

"Well, you and I both know that you're only wearing that ugly red thing to impress Sasuke because that's his favorite color. You hate that thing." Ino said, looking all Mrs. Smarty pants at Sakura.

"...And?"

"You should wear that instead of what you wear now."

"Why?" sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, because I bet if you acted more yourself, then maybe sasuke would like you more for you and not who you pretend to be."

"Wow Ino that was really deep...For a blonde."

"Thank yo- Hey!"

"Just kidding pig." sakura smiled at her friend. "So I should act more myself? You mean like, MYSELF?"

"Yeah, how you used to act. Everyone knows how you used to be before Sasuke came and we want you back Forehead."

"..."

"Just, be yourself. It makes things so much easier. Well, now. Time for the fun part. Guess what? I saved your old outfit. And with a few touches, it will be uber cute!"

"Oh yay." sakura said. Already she was going back to her old, Sarcastic self.

"Ok, first things first. Take off your clothes. Now." Ino looked at sakura with a serious face.

"What!?"

"Take that hideous excuse for a dress OFF!" ino stated, the serious face slightly wearing off into a cheeky grin.

"Fine, fine." Sakura hated this. Not only did she have to take off her dress, but in front of her only recently reinstated best friend. She unzipped it from the front and slid it off her shoulders.

"Good now put this on." ino held her hands out to sakura, the familiar navy blue fabric displayed in them. Sakura sullenly reached out and grabbed it, and slid it on. Then, Ino pushed her in front of a mirror.

"See? You look better already."

The outfit was simple. Most of it was navy blue. It was a version of a Kimono, only there were no sleeves, and it stopped mid thigh.

There was a split in the side, going from her thigh to her waist. Underneath, she had the mesh thigh leggings like temari's, and under the top, covering her chest, was the mesh undershirt like shikamaru's.

Holding it together around her waist, right underneath her chest, was a dark red ribbon. The same color wrist protecters were around her arms, her calves were wrapped in bandages, and she wore navy blue ninja shoes.

Her headband was around her neck, and her hair was in a long ponytail with her bangs hanging freely. **(for the pic of this outfit check out my profile!!!)**

"Yes, I like this outfit so much better than the other one. It feels much nicer." Sakura beamed. She felt better already. Soon she would be making rude wise cracks and not caring what anyone else thinks without any problem. That's how she used to be.

Sakura used to be the kind of person who knew she would make something good of herself, and it didn't matter what anyone else said, she was beautiful. She didn't care so much that she lost interest and got bored in most things. She ignored people, and turned on her ipod when she didn't want to talk. She was sarcastic, and funny. She cracked jokes that most people wouldn't tell, for fear they would be offending someone. Sakura was Sakura. Nobody could change that.

That was until he came. Sasuke Uchiha was put in her class, and when that happened, she fell apart. She dressed more feminine, she acted more feminine, and she just wasn't her. Well, that act was about to come to a screeching halt. The real Sakura was back in town.

- - - - - -

Sasuke leaned against the edge of the bridge, once again he was the first one there. Sakura should be coming along soon, bringing her day of annoyance with her. He groaned in dismay, so not looking forward to another day with her and Naruto.

But, to his excitement, Sakura didn't come. Naruto came first, which was a surprise.

"HEY TEME!! GOOD MORNING SAKU- hey where's Sakura-chan?" naruto said, or yelled.

"How should I know, Dobe?"

"Well, she's usually here before me, so you two can have some _alone time._"

"Hn."

They sat for a few more minutes, just standing against the bridge. Occasionally naruto would sneakily look to his right at sasuke, and then look back. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"TEME!!"

"Hn?"

"I'm bored."

"Too bad, go to sleep."

"But I slept all night! Except when I walked Sakura-chan home, I went to bed early!"

Sasuke twitched. _Walked Sakura home? Don't they live on opposite sides of the village? Who said the dobe could walk her home?_

_**Why do you care? Hm?**_

_I don't, I was just....just wondering._

_**Yeah yeah.**_

_Who are you anyway? Why are you talking to me?_

_**I'm your inner. I know your thoughts, but you don't know mine. Haha!**_

_Well, could you be quiet and NOT talk to me?_

_**Why should I?**_

_Because I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't like voices in my head._

_**Maybe you are. XD**_

_I am not!_

_**Hey, in case you haven't noticed, the reason we are having this conversation just walked in front of you.**_

_Huh? Sakura? Oh...OH. she looks really different. I had no idea she had such nice curves- uh I mean...Clothes._

_**Ha! She didnt even say hello! Maybe she's mad at us.**_

_Why would she be mad at me?_

_**Well, because you're an a**hole. That's reason enough.**_

_Shut Up._

When sasuke was finished with his crazy talking to himself, he turned to naruto, who was looking at sakura like she was an alein that just came out of a flying saucer. She just leaned against the other side of the bridge, and had her ipod on. Naruto seemed confused.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Do you notice anything weird about Sakura-chan?"

"A little."

"Isn't she acting weird? What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing. Maybe she's just tired."

"Yes, but she changed her outfit, and she's listening to music, and she didn't say goodmorning!"

"Then say goodmorning to her."

"Oh! Good idea! Sakura chan!" naruto forgot all about his dillemma and faced sakura on the other side. When she didn't look up at him, he turned to sasuke, clueless.

"She has her ipod on, dobe."

"OH YEAH!"

Naruto walked over and pulled one of her earbuds out. He almost had a heart attack as he found himself on the ground before he could think. Sakura was on top of him, a kunai at his throat, her breath heating up his face.

"Oh, naruto. Its only you." she let out a sigh and returned her kunai to its holder. She stood up, and pulled Naruto up with her.

Sasuke stared at what had just happened. One minute naruto had pulled out sakura's ear bud, the next second he was on the ground with Sakura on top of him. What just happened?!

"Sakura I just wanted to say good morning! Who did you think it was that came up to you?"

"Oh I don't know, I half way fell asleep and I suppose it was an acid reflex." she said.

"Oh ok. Well, GOOD MORNING!" he yelled.

"Ah. Good morning Naruto." she said.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to teme?"

"Hn. Good morning TEME." she smirked. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. His eyes widened, and his face changed color almost into a blush. _Did she just call ME a bastard?! _he thought.

This girl was either crazy or stupid. She just looked at him for a minute, and he returned it with his death glare. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahah! S-sasuke stop it!" she continued laughing.

"Stop what? What's so funny?" he said, almost pouting in the process. He was pissed.

"I've just never told you how retarded you look when you do that!!" her face twisted as another hurdle of laughter split through her lips."You think you're trying to degrade someone with that look, but I bet every single one of them is biting their lip trying not to laugh!"

Ohhhhh this girl was so weird. He felt something he hadn't felt before. It wasn't anger, but it was close. It felt like, was it embarrasment? Was he capable of feeling that? Well, apparently he was because right at that moment he wanted to curl up and hide, or punch sakura. Which, he wouldn't, because there's still that other wierd feeling that he still couldn't understand. But it had to do with sakura.

But, that would have to wait till later, because naruto started rolling in laughter with Sakura.

_What happened to her? She's so different. Its like I never knew who she was before now. It annoys me to no end how she changed. Without notice, without any apparent reason, she just changed. This new random change of heart is so weird, and it makes me feel like she's unpredictable again, like I don't know just what she's going to do anymore. Her new outfit looks like it was made specially, but for a smaller version of sakura. It fits her perfectly, and it makes me so mad because its distracting. _

_But, somehow.... I think I like it. _

_**Why does she do this to me? Why?**_

Oh yes, he was mad.

- - - - - - -

**Okay thanks to all my recent reviewers!! I would like more but i'll take what i can get! **

**Sakura's outfit can be found on my profile page if anyone is confused about what it looks like.**

**well, bybye till the next chapter!**

**review please! its great that you favorite the story and all, but it makes me feel better if you review it too!! thx!**


End file.
